


Spontaneous

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Acceptance, Alone, Avenue Q, Confusion, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, Indecision, Kindness, Musicals, School, Singing, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Sweet, non-romantic, self-expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Scheuster answers the eternal question -- what *do* you do with a B.A. in English?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

'What Do You Do with a B.A. in English?' has always meant something, to me. Princeton (the puppet, you know, the singer) brims with indecision, with insecurity, with a longing inability to understand. It's a strange thing to say, I know. Sometimes he feels like me.

The auditorium was empty, and I couldn't think that anyone would have any reason to go there for a while. I got up on the stage and looked out at the 'audience.' No-one there. No-one to see, or hear, or speak. I smiled. This was freedom.

And so I sang. 'What Do You Do with a B.A. in English?' No accompaniment in the vast, black auditorium. And the very vast blackness made it all mean more, somehow. The loneliness, I guess, and confusion. It was wonderful, that short, little-known song. And as it finished I realised: I wasn't pretending to be Princeton. I wasn't pretending to be me.

'I've never heard anyone sing _that_ one spontaneously before.'

Not so alone, after all.

'Mr Schue?' He was standing in the blue-lit wings, smiling kindly. I felt a rush of heat bloom up my neck and across my face.

And my face glowed red, but my heart glowed too, because in his face I could read an understanding deeper and greater than any I had yet been faced with. Like an answer -- what _do_ you do with a B.A. in English?

_Anything you want._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
